Dhraki Dictionary
Main Page: <Dhraki>; Grammar: <Dhraki Grammar> For words such as: 'I, Me, His, They, You, Themselves (pronouns) and verbs such as: 'Is, Had, Were' check out:<Dhraki Grammar> Numbers Months Directions *North - Eram **Northerly/Northward - Erakh *South - Zun **Southerly/Southward - Zukh *East - Narad **Easterly/Eastward - Narakh *West - Vun **Westerly/Westward - Vukh Comparatives, Superlatives and Intensifiers Superlative: Add an -er Comparative: Add an -or Intensifier Tier.1 (Very): Add a kh(a)- Intensifier Tier.2 (Very Very): Add a dj(e)- Intensifier Tier.3 (Extremely): Add an Irak(ū)- For Example: * Gorm - Old, Gormor - Older, Gormer - Oldest * Kha-gorm - Very old * Dje-gorm - Very Very Old * Irakū-gorm - Extrememly Old * Kha-karethiror - Much More Hidden Articles * The - Dū(v) (s) De(v) (pl) * A - Je(n) * Some - Jin Suffixes + Prefixes * One who does a verb, +ikh * One who is something else, +on * Gerund, +und English - Dhraki * Ally - Band * And - Okh * At - Uk * Bane - Bakh * Battle - Bardug * Beacon - Ljûnlosûr * By - Medh * Cave - Helûr * Child - Barn * City - Dain * Creation - Zmidûr * Creature - Zmidon * Dark - Dhok * Desert - Djedhim * Dominion/Domain - Lūn * Down - Nikhûr * Emitter - Losûr (from Lasan) * Emperor - Khare * Empire - Kharejord * Ever - Nuk * Evil (great) - Vondim * Forest - Skogûr * Forge - Zmed * Fort - Dûm * Good - Mûkh * Great - Gabel * Green - Kharûn * Harmonious - Zamvuld * Helm - Rod * Heir - Arfûr * Here - Arre * Hidden - Karethir * High - Herk * Hill - Hedhûr * History - Sikhûn * Hold - Haldûr * Home - Khram * Horse - Hestûr * House - Khazi * Ice - Ez * In - Uv * Intrigued - Radhir * Iron - Jern * King - Gire * Kingdom - Girejord * Land - Jord * Language - Tungûl (-ikh suffix) * Light - Ljûn * Lord - Haron * (a) Making - Zmidûr * Maker - Zmidikh * Man - Markon * Master - Denûr * Mid- - Midh * Middle - Mikhûn * More - Maser * Most - Masa * Mountain - Karad * Naril Taeror (God) - Mikil * Of - An * Old - Gorm * Only - Ivira * Other - Anodh * Over - Ifir * Pass - Maradûr * Place - Tor * Plant - Jūrt * Power - Matûr * (a) Power - Matak * Powerful - Matûn * Protector - Beskat * Right - Khetûr * Rune - Ron * Smith - Zmidh * Stone - Khrakûr * Tall - Murk * Than - Kherm * Their - Deredj * Tree - Trûr * Under - Nedhan * Wise - Dara * With - Medh * Wolf - Ulfon * World - Heimûr * Yet (more) - Jort Category:Dhraki Category:Dictionaries